The Companion
by firekid44
Summary: The Doctor does the Apprentice! Vote when you review!
1. The Candidates

It's the Apprentice, Doctor Who style! Vote for your favorite candidates and I'll get rid of the one with the lowest votes!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Firekid: The Doctor has regenerated yet again, and he wants a companion. Ten creatures from past encounters are here to earn a place by his side. His Ninth incarnation will tell you about them.

The Ninth Doctor: First up is 19 year old Rose Tyler. She met me while working in Henricks department store. I saved her from the Autons, and she returned the favour. I took her on until I regenerated. But will she be able to keep it up?

Next is Ricky Smith.

Mickey: MICKEY!

The Ninth Doctor: Ricky is Rose's slightly annoying boyfriend. He was captured by a wheelie bin when he first met me, and later hacked into UNIT's website and blew up 10 Downing Street, saving me, Rose and Harriet Jones, who later became Prime Minister.

The third candidate is Captain Jack Harkness. He met Rose hanging off a barrage balloon in World War Two. He came with us until he was exterminated by the Daleks on Satellite 5. Rose brought him back to life after looking into the Heart of the TARDIS.

Number four, Sarah-Jane Smith. She was my companion around my third regeneration. Lovely girl. I left her K-9 Mark III after I took her home.

The fifth option is K-9 Mark IV. This robot dog was constructed by Professor Marius. K-9 Mark I stayed with Leela on Gallifrey, while K-9 Mark II was trapped behind the Warriors gate. K-9 Mark III blew himself up to defeat some aliens, but I rebuilt him before leaving Sarah-Jane again.

Next up is the Dalek. These are my most common enemy, but I have to give my enemies a fair chance. They often 'EXTERMINATE' they're enemies, but have so far failed to get me. Their latest attempt was cut short by Rose. Their gun will be disabled for the challenges.

The seventh competitor is a Slitheen, Bel-Fotch Fargel Slitheen. I first met some Slitheen posing as Cabinet Ministers in London, then on Justica, then I met the last survivor in Cardiff.

Another candidate is a Cyberman. My first encounter with them resulted in my first regeneration, and they are a common foe.

Number nine is the 'Last Surviving Human' – Lady Cassandra O'Brien Dot Delta Seventeen. She tried to sabotage Platform One at the end of the Earth, resulting in the death of Jabe, from the Forest of Cheem.

The final candidate is the Sycorax Leader. The Sycorax are my newest enemy, and tried to take over the world with blood control. Luckily, the effects of my regeneration helped me to win the fight, when my hand regenerated after being chopped off.

Firekid: So there you have it! Vote for your favorite, and tune in for the first task next time!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please review!


	2. Stop the Autons

Here's the first task. I was watching the episode 'Rose' last night so I though I'd use that idea. Enjoy!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Your first task," said the Doctor. "Is to stop the Autons from destroying a certain target. You'll be in two teams – Mickey, Rose, Sarah-Jane, K-9 and Jack will be Team Zerox, and the Black Dalek, Cyber Leader, Bel-Fotch Fargel Slitheen, Sycorax Leader and Cassandra will be Team Justit. The author, Firekid, and my ninth incarnation will be watching you." He looked at the figures at the table. Rose, Jack and Sarah-Jane seemed quite excited. The Sycorax Leader was slightly bored. Mickey was bemused. The Doctor chuckled. Mickey didn't stand a chance. The Cyberman, Dalek and K-9, being robots, were unreadable. He waited. The other ten watched him. Suddenly, the sound of a grinding machine came from somewhere. A faint shape of a telephone box came behind him, gradually coming into focus. The Doctor swung his chair around to look. The door opened. The ninth Doctor poked his head out.

"There has _got _to be a paradox somewhere," he muttered as he came out. A teenage boy with light brown hair and green eyes followed.

"Here they are. Firekid," He gestured to the teenager. "And… err… me!" He grinned slightly, then turned serious again.

"Okay. Team Zerox, your target is the London Eye. Team Justit, your target is Big Ben. Each team needs a project manager. The managers this time will be Rose and Cassandra. You have one day. Get going! The Autons will activate at twelve o'clock." The teams shuffled out. Firekid followed Team Justit, while the Ninth Doctor followed Team Zerox.

"Now, we need a plan," said Rose. "The Doctor said the Autons will activate at twelve, which gives us an hour to prepare. Any ideas?"

"What happened last time you fought them?" asked Mickey.

"We had some Anti-plastic, which we used to defeat the Nestene Conscience."

"We need Anti-plastic," said Jack, running his fingers through his hair.

"We don't have Anti-plastic!"

"I know!" he shouted. "Where can we get Anti-plastic in London?"

"Mistress," started K-9. Sarah-Jane leant down to listen. "Master gave me a special up-grade recently…"

"You can make Anti-plastic?" asked Sarah-Jane.

"Affirmative!"

"Come on, then!" said Jack. "Make it!"

"It will take time."

"How long?"

"Two hours."

"Okay. We have to hold off the Autons for an hour. How?"

"Weapons. We need weapons!" The Ninth Doctor watched in amusement. They caught on fast.

"Well, I've got my Sonic Blaster," said Jack. "That's a start."

"K-9 has a laser, doesn't he?" said Rose.

"Affirmative."

"Will it be able to multi-task, though?" said Jack, glaring down at K-9.

"Affirmative."

"Can you say anything, _anything_, other than 'Affirmative'?"

"Affirmative!" Jack groaned and put his head in his hands.

"Don't worry," said the Ninth Doctor. "He'll be happy once you start blowing things up!"

"That leaves me, you and Mickey defenseless," said Rose to Sarah-Jane. "Any ideas, Mi…" she trailed off, realizing he wasn't there.

"Where's Mickey?"

"You've always got to keep an eye on Ricky!" said the Ninth Doctor cheerfully. Mickey walked back into the room as he said that.

"Ice-guns!" he said excitedly, tossing one to Sarah-Jane and one to Rose.

"No, space-aged fire extinguisher," said the Ninth Doctor, chuckling.

"It works, anyway," muttered Mickey.

Meanwhile, Team Justit were having troubles.

"EX-TER-MIN-ATE! EX-TER-MIN-ATE!" screamed the Dalek. Firekid face-palmed, and groaned.

"You can't exterminate, you idiot. We've de-activated your gun until the task. Then you can 'EX-TER-MIN-ATE' the Autons to your hearts content."

"Daleks have no hearts! RE-THINK! RE-THINK!"

"Any ideas?" asked Cassandra.

"Well," said Bel-Fotch Fargel Slitheen. "I can use my claws, the Dalek can use it's laser, and the Cyber Leader can use its… whatever weapon it has. And the Sycorax Leader too."

"My sword," growled the Sycorax Leader. A buzzer rang through the room.

"They've been activated!" said Firekid. "Off you go!" Three of them went towards the door. The Sycorax Leader groaned and pushed Cassandra in that direction.

"Anti-plastic will be ready in five minutes!" said K-9. His laser was shooting in all directions. Rose and Mickey were back to back, freezing the Autons in their path. Jack was blasting holes in them. Square, of course.

"EX-TER-MIN-ATE! EX-TER-MIN-ATE! EX-TER-MIN-ATE! EX-TER-MIN-ATE!" cried the Dalek. A ring of Autons lay around it. It was swinging around in circles, firing randomly. The Sycorax Leader chopped arms, legs and heads off. A bullet from one Auton bounced off Cassandra's frame with a 'ping' and went back through the Auton that had fired. The Cyber Leader electrocuted any that escaped the Daleks wrath.

"Anti-plastic is complete!" shouted K-9. Jack grabbed the tube and looked around wildly.

"Where's the Nestene Conscience?" he asked. He groaned and said it again.

"Where's the Nestene Conscience?" he asked Rose. She didn't hear him. He grabbed her, turned her to face him and shouted "WHERE'S THE NESTENE CONSCIENCE?"

"Alright, no need to shout! Down that sewer." Jack destroyed the cover and slid down the ladder. The Nestene Conscience lay below.

"Eat Anti-Plastic, you… plastic thing!" he shouted. "I've got to work on this stuff…" He tossed the tube down and climbed the ladder as an ear-splitting shriek came from below. Instantly the Autons collapsed.

"EX-TER-MIN-ATE!" The Auton collapsed just before it was hit. The ray went astray and crashed right into the twelve on Big Ben.

"You idiot!" shouted Cassandra.

"The results of the task," said the Doctor once they were all back in his office. "Are as follows. Team Zerox protected their target and even destroyed the Nestene Conscience. Team Justit, however, lost their target. They actually destroyed their own target. Cassandra, you were the project manager. Choose two people to come back here with you. One of you is going to get fired."

"I choose… the Dalek and the Sycorax Leader."

"Okay, the rest of you can go. You three, wait outside." They walked out of the door. Firekid and the Ninth Doctor turned to the Doctor.

"The Dalek was the one that destroyed Big Ben," said Firekid. "But Cassandra didn't really do anything. The Dalek was the best at fighting them off, and if Jack hadn't stopped them, the Dalek would have hit the Auton."

"Are you suggesting I bring a Dalek around through time and space with me?" asked the Doctor. Firekid shrugged.

"Okay, the Doctor's ready for you now," said Jackie, who was acting as the Doctor's secretary.

"Right, I'll be brief," said the Doctor. "Cassandra. You did nothing wrong, but you didn't help in any way. Give me one reason why I shouldn't fire you on the spot."

"I'm smart. Give me a puzzle, and I can do it."

"This isn't a toy shop! We don't have puzzles. We have action!" he turned to Dalek

"From what I've heard, you destroyed Big Ben."

"COR-ECT! BUT I EX-TER-MIN-ATED MANY AU-TONS AS WELL!"

"Hm… Well, I may be a Time Lord, but I don't have much time." He turned to the Sycorax Leader. "You haven't said anything. And you look bored. And you're ignoring me right now. That's it. Sycorax Leader – you're fired!"

"I don't really care," said the Sycorax Leader as he was taken home in the TARDIS. "I didn't want to be his companion anyway."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

R&R!


End file.
